pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Aipom
Vs. Aipom is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/6/2017. Story The group has stopped for lunch, having let out all of their Pokémon. Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit on a new picnic blanket. Ian scrapes a new batch of honey off of Combee’s body, her enjoying the process. Crystal is feeding Happiny her formula. Piplup and Chimchar are working to keep Munchlax away from their food. Cubone, Staravia, Riolu, Misdreavus, Wingull, Pachirisu, Buizel, Leafeon, Slowking, Burmy, Gligar, Flaaffy, Ponyta, Buneary and Cherubi are all eating and playing. Dawn: Our next stop is the Valor Lakefront. Ian: Why? Dawn: Because, that will be the location of perhaps the most famous contest series of all! The Wallace Cup! Ian: Never heard of it. Dawn: (Sighs) Of course you haven’t. You aren’t culturally informed. Wallace is… Ian: A master coordinator from Hoenn and current Elite Four champion of the region. Dawn: You know of him? Ian: Battled his teacher in a gym battle. Pulled out a win just under the buzzer. Dawn: Anyway, he hosts a contest every year, and the ribbon won in it can be used in any region to qualify for the Grand Festival. And this year, it is here at Valor Lakefront! Any coordinator who wants to be the best must be recognized by Wallace first, and this is the time to do it! Crystal: That sounds like an amazing opportunity! Riolu: Rio. Ian: Huh? The group looks at Riolu, who points at Piplup’s bowl. They all look, seeing a Turtwig contently eating the meal. Ian: Piplup. Piplup: Lup? Piplup turns to look, gasping in astonishment as he sees Turtwig for the first time. Munchlax pushes past him and Chimchar, going to the food bowl. Turtwig begins to slowly walk off as Munchlax picks the bowl up, it being empty. Munchlax: (Disappointedly) Munch. Piplup is crying profusely, as he turns and continuously chirps in anger at Turtwig. Turtwig seems unaware of the exchange and continues to walk off, disappearing into the trees. Piplup: PIP! Piplup charges after Turtwig, disappearing into the trees as well. Ian: Hey Piplup! Wait up! Ian grabs his belt and a few Pokéballs, running into the trees after him. Dawn: (Sighs) Now we’ll fall even more behind schedule. Conway: Perhaps we could use this opportunity to catch some new Pokémon. Dawn: Come again? Conway: Especially as you move on in contests, it’ll be useful to have a few more Pokémon. The combinations that you could come up with later for double performances could be unlimited with it. Dawn: And how do you suggest we accomplish this? Conway holds up the container filled with the fresh honey from Combee, Munchlax a moment from taking it for itself. Conway: Honey to lure out wild Pokémon. A thick mist creeps through the forest, Piplup continuing his blind charge. He bumps into a tree, falling backwards. Ian catches up at this time, chuckling. Ian: Got to look where we’re going. Ian picks Piplup up. Ian: Now, where is it? The two continue forward, when they hear the sound of water. The two move cautiously through the mist, where they find Turtwig getting a drink of water at a spring. Ian: You want revenge, and I wanna catch it. Let’s start with Drill Peck. Piplup: Lup! Piplup is covered with a yellow bird aura as he charges forward, spinning as he does. He rams Turtwig from behind, startling it and knocking it into the spring. Bubbles form for a moment, but then stop. Ian: Darn it. Piplup, get it out. Piplup: (Begrudgingly) Lup. Piplup hops into the spring after Turtwig, the water staying still. A minute goes by, and Piplup doesn’t return. Ian: Something’s wrong. What is this? Ian walks over to the spring, as he sees the clear water. His reflection isn’t in the water, as he sticks his hand through. While his arm gets wet going through, it isn’t in water on the other side, moving through open space. Ian groans, as he slides into the spring, disappearing. End Scene Dawn has slathered the bark of a tree with honey, it luring in Caterpie, Weedle, Wurmple, Burmy and Cherubi. Conway has to restrain and return Munchlax to its Pokéball to prevent it from going up, as Dawn does the same with her Cherubi. The group returns the rest of their Pokémon, but Dawn leaves Buneary out. Dawn and Conway sit by the tree while Crystal cleans up from lunch. Dawn: So, how long do we wait? Conway: As long as you want. If any of these Pokémon strike your fancy, I say go after it. Dawn: You say it so easily. Conway: It all depends on what you want, Dawn. I intentionally single out Pokémon I know have different methods of evolution, but sometimes I catch Pokémon just because. I learn how they evolve later on. It’s the same here. You pick one you like, then work to see how to use it in contests later on. Aipom: Pom! An Aipom lands on Dawn’s head, using it as a springboard to propel off. It grabs Dawn’s hat with its dexterous tail, pulling it off and putting it on its head. Aipom then climbs the tree and begins to eat the honey. Dawn is freaking out about her hair. Dawn: No! I need that to cover my hair! What is that thing?! Conway: An Aipom. They are quite a playful species. Dawn: Well, I do believe that I have found my Pokémon. Buneary, hop at it with Bounce and strike it with Thunder Punch! Buneary: Bun! Buneary Bounces into the air, heading straight at Aipom. Aipom chirps in fright, as Buneary’s electric ear extends and strikes it with Thunder Punch. Aipom falls to the ground, as the wild Pokémon on the tree disperse. Aipom gets up, stomping the ground as if having a tantrum. Aipom: Aipom pom! Aipom’s tail glows yellow, as it swings its tail around, firing several energy stars with Swift. Dawn: Dodge it with Quick Attack! Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack, going through the Swift stars. Some of them strike the picnic blanket, tearing holes in it. Crystal: Seriously?! Buneary is about to ram Aipom with Quick Attack, when it disappears in a blur. Buneary is confused when Aipom appears behind it. Dawn: What was that?! Conway: An Agility attack! Aipom slaps Buneary repeatedly with Double Slap, the final hit slamming Buneary into the tree. Aipom then fires Swift again, the barrage pinning Buneary to the tree. Dawn: Such a combo! And all on it’s own! Conway: See? Sometimes the right Pokémon comes to you. Dawn: Quick Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch! Buneary charges with its ears glowing multi-colored, but Aipom disappears before it can hit. Aipom appears behind Buneary, going for Double Slap again. Dawn: Catch it with your ear then strike with Thunder Punch! Aipom continues to slap Buneary, when it extends its ear and grabs Aipom’s tail. It chatters with startle, as Buneary strikes Aipom with Thunder Punch. Aipom hits the ground, sparking from paralysis. Conway: Now’s your chance! Dawn: Right! Go, Pokéball! Dawn throws a Pokéball, sucking Aipom in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Dawn sighs in relief as she picks the Pokéball up. Dawn: Come out Aipom. Dawn opens the Pokéball, choosing Aipom. Aipom: Aipom! Dawn: You are now a member of my team. As such, you listen to my instructions. And my first one is to return my hat to me. Aipom: Pom? Aipom uses its tail to lift the hat off its head. It has a long tuff of hair on its head, revealing it is Female. She begins to hand the hat back to Dawn, but pulls it back and puts it on her head. Aipom chatters with delight as she takes off up the tree, eating the honey. Dawn: Aipom?! Aipom I command you come down this instant! End Scene Ian is in a world with purple black skies, and what resembles a black hole deep below. Several floating islands of land scatter the skyline, as Ian jumps across the gap to the next one. A roar echos through the distorted world as he looks up. A serpentine dragon flies through the sky, with Turtwig nonchalantly Biting into the dragon’s tail to hang on. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ian: That’s not right. I’m pretty sure I saw a picture of it at the Canalave Library. Ian types in some info into the Pokédex, activating it again. It pulls up an image of a Pokémon resembling the dragon, but with six feet and a tall posture. Pokédex: Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. Ian: So that’s it. The third one. But this form is different than the Pokédex. Maybe, it’s based off if it’s here or in the real world. Piplup: (Frantic) PIPLUP! Ian stiffens, as Piplup comes running over to Ian crying. Piplup: PIPLUP LUP LUP! Ian: (Hushed) Piplup! Quiet! Giratina arcs around, spotting Ian and Piplup. It lets out a distorted cry as it flies straight towards them. Its body fades into shadows and disappears, leaving Turtwig suspended in midair. Turtwig doesn’t seem to notice. Turtwig: Wig. Ian: “Where common knowledge is distorted and strange.” Piplup, use Drill Peck to go up and rescue Turtwig. Piplup: (Reluctantly) Lup. Piplup runs off, jumping and spinning with Drill Peck, it traveling upward. Giratina reappears right underneath it, the force of its movement creating a tailwind that shoots Piplup upward. Giratina crashes into the island Ian is on, shattering it. Ian runs to avoid the main impact, and jumps onto a small piece of debris that floats off, grabbing on and hanging upside down on top of it, as if he was to fall upward. Piplup makes it to Turtwig and grabs onto it, now uncertain of what to do. Piplup: Lup! Ian: Use Bubble Beam to propel yourself backwards! I’ll be there waiting! Ah! Giratina charges at Ian, as he lets go of the debris, falling upward. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, pushing it backwards as he and Turtwig crash into Ian, their trajectories dropping to another island. Ian and Piplup take off running, with Turtwig looking confused as it observes the area for the first time. Turtwig: Wig? Ian: Just catching on, huh? Here. This will get you out faster. Ian throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Turtwig in. The Pokéball shakes then locks. The Pokéball then shrinks down, blinking red. Ian runs and picks it up. Ian: Right. Party’s full. Sorry to do this to you, but welcome to the team. Ian and Piplup take off running as Giratina breaks through from under the island, slithering after them. Piplup hops onto Ian’s shoulder and fires Bubble Beam at Giratina, which does nothing to slow it down. Ian looks up, seeing the white mist through a portal. Ian: That’s our way out. But how do we get there? Ian jumps to the next island, as Giratina disappears into shadows. Ian: Best shot. Piplup, use Whirlpool. Form it like a tower and shoot us up, (He points) to that white spot! Piplup: Lup! Piplup! Piplup glows with a bluish white aura, as he forms water. He slams it at their feet, the Whirlpool vortex shooting up to the sky, rising fast towards the portal. Giratina reappears above them, between them and the portal. Ian: Submerge us! And make it full throttle! Ian holds his breath as he and Piplup sink into the Whirlpool, it shooting up with more power. The Whirlpool rams Giratina and pushes it off to the side, it roaring with discontent. The Whirlpool hits the portal, as Ian and Piplup shoot out the other side, landing on the shore of the spring covered in mist. Ian and Piplup look back at the spring, as if expecting Giratina to follow them through. Nothing happens, as they relax. Ian: Well. That was an experience. Nicely handled, Piplup. Piplup collapses onto his back, exhausted. Ian laughs at this, picking Piplup up and standing. Ian: Let’s get back to the others. Main Events * Dawn captures an Aipom, which is female. * Ian catches a Turtwig. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's, newly caught) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Aipom (Dawn's, newly caught) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Burmy (Conway's) * Gligar (Conway's) * Giratina (Origin Form) * Caterpie * Weedle * Wurmple * Burmy * Cherubi Trivia * This episode went through several name changes, including "Vs. Turtwig" and "Vs. Giratina." It was kept as "Vs. Aipom" to not spoil Giratina's appearance. * The Pokédex did not recognize Giratina in its Origin form, hinting that this is one of the first times it's been seen. * With Dawn catching an Aipom, all of the Pokémon that can be obtained by putting honey on a tree have been under the ownership of at least one main character throughout the franchise. ** Munchlax, Combee, Cherubi, Burmy and Aipom, the rarer ones, are all currently in the party of a main character. ** Crystal is the only main character to not have a Pokémon that can be caught in this manner. ** Both of Dawn's Pokémon that can be caught in this manner, Cherubi and Aipom, were both obtained after being lured out by Combee's honey. * Dawn's Aipom is based off the one she obtains in the anime. Including being mischievous and taking her trainer's hat. * The running gag of Crystal's picnic blankets continues. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn